The invention relates to a rotation damper comprising a plastic housing carrying a rotor part, also made of plastic, that is joined to a rotatable shaft. A damping device is located between the housing and the rotor part.
A rotation damper is already known in the state of the art where the housing is fitted at its outer circumference with a gear wheel component, and the shaft of the rotor projects beyond a cover (German Patent No. 4315294 A1). The cover is locked behind a projection of the housing and is located between a sealing disk and a frontal surface of the rotor, facing the shaft. The frontal surface facing away from the rotor is equipped with a space in which a viscous medium is located. The space can be designed either in the form of a closed disk, or it can have an annular shape. Due to the small space for receiving the viscous medium, the damping effect is relatively low.
The state of the art also includes a rotation damper wherein a spiral spring is arranged between an interior delineation area of the cylindrical wall of a housing and an outer delineation area of a cylindrical rotor (German Patent No. 3821982 A1). This arrangement is a structurally expensive design since the rotor and the corresponding adjacent parts must control the spiral spring and there is also the need for the intermediary space for acceptance of the viscous medium.
By contrast, it is the object of the present invention to create a rotation damper which has good damping capability, avoiding the use of viscous medium, and having a less complicated construction.